


The Scarlet Knight

by freshcreationgarden



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcreationgarden/pseuds/freshcreationgarden
Summary: Gotham has many secrets. But when the safety of the world is at hand, Ladybug and Chat Noir must join forces with the Caped Crusader to unravel the secrets between the dark alleys of Gotham, just as a young romance blooms between paros' Scarlet knight and the son of Gotham's Dark Knight.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	1. The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> I will be severely limiting salt on this fic. Takes place in an alternate universe where Damian attends the school at the same time Lila joins.

Bruce would never admit it but there were times he actually enjoyed being Bruce Wayne. Yes, there were fancy cars and beautiful places he would visit just for a day when for a much more normal person it would be a once in a lifetime chance.

But then are moments like this. 

Struggles that remind himself that he never really was Bruce Wayne.

Struggles that reminded him he never really was Batman.

"Master Wayne, it will be too long at that length."

He is still that 7 year old child trying on his first tie. Staring at himself in the mirror he hated that this new tie was getting him on edge. This deep purple tie now joins the ranks of the Riddler, the Penguin, and even the Joker in the things that put a thorn in his side.

"Perhaps it was bought in the wrong size."

"No, Dick, this is the same size I have always worn."

"It is European, perhaps you are using the wrong system"

Bruce let out a huff and turned to his butler. Just as many years before, Dick adjusted his tie to look presentable. 

Over Dick's shoulder, Bruce saw his son looking at his father acting like a five year old who has just given up.

Damian examined his father and pondered on the likelihood that perhaps Bruce Wayne and the Dark Knight truly are two different people and have only kept up a rouse to trick him that his father is a bumbling oaf and is not an act.

Dick, perhaps from always maintaining the human disaster that is Bruce Wayne and his alter ego that is also a human disaster, simply turned to no surprise to the human disaster in the making, Damian Wayne. He walked across from the bedroom to the door way where he pulled out a envelope from his usual attire.

"For you, Master Damian."

Damian took no time to open the envelope to see its contents.

"An invitation."

"Yes."

"To my birthday party."

"Correct, perhaps you do not need a eye exam anytime soon."

"I am not going."

"Oh but you are."

"Father never attends his."

"He also can't dress himself properly"

"Father-"

"You need to socialize, Damian."

"Isn't that why I spent that year in paris?"

"Socializing isn't a chore. It cannot simply be done and over with. While its good to not be a fair weather friend, being there only in bad times isn't something that makes one a person people want to be around."

The words he spoke were a far cry from the man who somehow unraveled the tie that was just made for him.

Damian took a look at the card. It was rather plain, but looked to be custom made, with his name written in cursive. He opened the card to see the tagline: A Night In Paris.

"We figured since you enjoyed a year in that french school, you would enjoy a french themed birthday party."

Damian looked at the card to see there was a advertisement for a live personal concert for the attendees from two french musical artists. He raised an eyebrow to his father.

"Heard Jagged Stone is all the rage these days. Plus there's that new band what are they called?

"Kitty Section" Damian spoke vacantly. He knew his father had ears in many places, but maybe joker was not exaggerating how long they were.

"And I got the best caterers for the cake. Real French pastry chefs."

Damian looked quickly through the card to see if his father truly did do what he thinks his father did.

That means he knows about his friends.

That means he knows about Marinette.

Ever since his son came back, Brice saw something in Damian that he never thought he would see him become. A teenager. A stupid, lovestruck teen that thought he could add france to his cell phone plan and he wouldn't notice. A boy who would hole himself in his room and talk endlessly with someone until he realized he skipped his patrol. 

That was the moment Bruce knew his youngest was not a boy anymore.

For one night, Damian Wayne forgot he was Robin. 

He could not have been more proud. 

Damian's ears grew a bright red when he read the name of the caterers. 

His father gave him a nod.

He knew.

She was coming.

"Now what do you say, Master Damian

"I love you." Damian replied quickly. 

Damian had always wanted to surprise his father. But at this moment, he regretted he did.

"Thank you." he corrected himself and quickly paced himself away from the room. 

As the two older gentlemen turned thier attention to the tie that looked like it it had been used fifty times over, they heard a fast set of steps rush to the master bedroom's doorway.

"When is the party?"

"In a few days, on the day you were born." Dick answered.

Damian left the room as mouse-like as possible. He had to know who was coming.

But far away from Wayne Manor another man of wealth and taste was preparing for the party. 

"Adrien, while it was you who was invited to this party, you are to treat this as a business party. Act on your best behavior."

"Yes, father."

"And I expect you to stay put wherever we go. After all, it is Gotham. If i had my way, that city would be a crater considering its a cesspool of lunatics. So don't look for trouble."

"Yes, father" Adrien answered as Gabriel Agreste left his bedroom.

It was not until a few seconds after he could no longer hear his father's footsteps, Plagg popped out of his pocket.

"What does he have to worry about. As long as Batman and Robin are out and about he has nothing to worry about."

"He is not wrong Plagg, no matter how wealthy you are you are always in danger there."

'True, but even Chat Noir needs a vacation. As long Paris still has Ladybug, she can get another partner for a few days."

But not too far from him, a rather clumsy girl is trying not to stumble over all of her drawings that now layout most of her bedroom floor. 

"Hopefully Chat can handle Paris for a little while"

"As long as you make sure we set aside the temporary Miraculouses." Tikki advised.

"Right, the fox and turtle stay here to help Chat."  
Answered Marinette.

"Good, so now you can dance the night away without paris going up in flames. Again." 

"Its gonna be perfect, meeting Damian's family will be just the thing to get my mind off of Hawkmoth."

"Are the butterflies ready in Gotham, Nathalie?"

"Yes, sir, but I advise you that this isn't Paris we are talking about. If one goes to Arkham-"

"Then we will have to hope one DOESN'T end up in Arkham."

"Yes, sir."

"Perhaps the Ladybug and Cat miraculous are guarded in Paris, but there is still one not in play in Gotham. And with my bounty out to the criminals there, I will finally find the lost miraculous in Gotham. And from there, I will have achieved victory."

Gabriel watched from his window, the city of lights. 

"Ladybug, you may think you have won, know you are only going to experience the calm before the storm."


	2. Being human is hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of Damian's party has everyone on their toes. For once, fighting evil was the easy part of their lives.

Alfred Pennyworth is known as many things. Many of which he lists behind from his current occupation: Butler. 

But the occupation he subscribes to when he looks at the young boy staring at himself in the bathroom mirror on the day of his birthday party reminds him of what he truly is:

A Grandfather.

"Should I take a gas pill or stomach relief medicine first."

"Neither if you are not experiencing any of these symptoms"

"I am NOT FARTING in front of my GIRLFRIEND"

A young love.

So much anxiety.

"While I suggest using the bathroom, perhaps I will carry tablets on me in case." Ill trow them away when he is not looking.

"That would be helpful, Dick, thank you." But said reassurance did not douse his anxieties as he stared at himself in the mirror and muttered to himself:

"I don't know how, but I am going to make a fool of myself"

"Undoubtedly, if you continue to fret"

"She is just so..."

"What?"

He can't help but ask him this. Perhaps because he was exactly the same with his first real girlfriend.

"I don't know." The young man answered in defeat.

"She is my heaven and earth. When we first met..."

It was a story he has heard this boy repeatedly told him as if this was biblical scripture or historical text. An absolute and defining moment in civilization. But undoubtedly, even an older brother proud to see his little gremlin of a younger brother discover love would grow tired of hearing that story on end.

"Well, it may not make you feel better but i'm sure she is experiencing the same anxieties as you are."

"I doubt that, she always has a plan. And if she does not, she will have one in seconds. It's almost..." and once again the boy is at a loss for words.

"Miraculous?"

"Yes!" cheered a young girl with hands raised with a needle and scissors in their hotel room as her parents were already going to work at Wayne Tower for the party. "I finished my dress. Damian's family will be blown away when they see me in this dress."

"Well, I'm sure that they will be happy to see anything you wear as long as you are there."

"I know, Tikki, but I want to look good in front of his brothers, Dick and Tim. A Cop and a CEO wouldn't normally have time for this sort of thing, so I have to make a good impression."

"They will probably rag on Damian more than anything. Having siblings really does change perspectives in these sort of things."

"I know but his father rarely shows up to these fancy parties. He is so secretive and I don't want him to pull Damian away." She has unfortunately had experience with that already.

"He lost his parents and a son, once he meets you, I'm sure he will lighten up."

"You sure, Tikki?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Batman answered to the young man.

"And you are not under any of Mad Hatter's mind control devices?" Dick replied.

"It is a family affair."

"Yes, and Tim wants to know if you have any backup in case something happens"

"Yes, as I always do."

"So that's settled, huh, Bats is taking a night off. For a party. "

"And what is wrong with that?"

"Nothing and everything." 

There was a silence that echoed throughout the cave.

"She is coming, isn't she?"

"She asked me if there was going to be a party?"

"So that is what this is all about, huh?"

"Damian isn't getting younger" Batman changed the subject. "He needs to learn to be his own person without my help"

"Right. Like having stable relationships."

The man could not decide whether to snap back or submit to his own faults, so he just answered this:

"She's been acting strange. So has he. And I suppose I will take your advice and try to TALK to them." 

"If you say so. By the way, any word on those creeps who Waller let off their chains."

"Most of them have nothing to do in gotham"

"But still, its weird she picked those bunch. She usually goes for the crazier bunch. But these guys?"

"The selection did tip me off too. But for now, I need to tend to party prep."

"Okay, we will meet you there."

"Bye, Dad." Adrien hung up his hotel's phone.

"Kind of weird your father is looking into the factories here."

"Probably out of convenience. He doesn't visit Gotham often, so he is probably trying to make the most if it. I have noticed he has been keeping tabs around here for some reason?"

"Maybe issues with the mob? Heard that kind of stuff happens at factories here. Like shipments missing and whatnot." 

"I hope not. By the way, Marinette seems nervous ever since she got off the plane. Hope the city doesn't get to her." Adrien always worried for his friend. The things here could not be fixed as easily as it could back home.

"If she gets in trouble, I'm sure a certain superhero will save her."

"I doubt Batman would want a worthy opponent to take down criminals in his city" Adrien answered in confidence.

"Not gonna lie, I doubt you could beat the Riddler. In a battle of fists."

"Come on, Plagg. Eat your cheese."

"Okay, okay, but my money is on you losing to Robin. But not by much. Like a battle of who passes out first."


	3. All the World is waiting for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ladybug must come to the aid if a fellow hero to defeat a dastardly villain. The more they change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own the rights to any DC characters or zag characters. Thanks for reading.

Just as parents often do before embarking on a trip to a country that they have never visited before, Marinette was given a long talk on etiquette in walking about in the City of Gotham, New Jersey. Don't talk to strangers, always tell a loved one where you are going, never make it apparent to others you are a traveler. All fairly simple and practical rules for a foreign traveler. These rules are to be applied tenfold if you are a resident of Gotham.   
Marinette's parents were well aware of this, and while they had reservations about their offer, they figured that perhaps this was an opportunity in disguise. Plus, their daughter was begging like a child on Christmas eve to see her boyfriend again after the school year ended. 

  
While at times it appeared that the couple was infatuated with the idea of love, they recommended Marinette to take some time in the day to visit some of Gotham's landmarks, as long as they were in plain sight and had plenty of security. So it only seemed a lovely idea to let their daughter go to the Natural History Museum while they were away at the Wayne Tower becoming acquainted with the staff and to learn their techniques as well. Why, she even had a couple of friends to join her, in case trouble came knocking. Even with all the threats of exploding penguins and other villainous criminals, Marinette was keen on seeing Gotham for all of it's glory. Perhaps it was her father's paranoia that she would be looking to set up residence here, but they were a little uneasy with letting their young girl out into a strange place.

  
"It's not like there are not supervillains in Paris." Their 15 year old girl said.

  
Against their better judgement, they let their daughter go out with her friends. After all, Sabine knew had she told the girl "No" she would probably go anyway, or even somewhere worse in the city. Their grievances were quelled even more when they were told Adrien Agreste was coming along with her, with bodyguard in tow. 

  
"Alright, just stay safe and in sight." 

  
"Thank you, I love you."

  
"And remember that the Akuma rules still apply. The villains are doing everything willingly here." With their daughter walking out of their sight, Gotham seemed a whole lot bigger.

Marinette was happy to leave the hotel Mr. Wayne provided for them, but for Tikki, she was absolutely ecstatic to be going to the Gotham City Natural History Museum to see the Themyscira Reborn exhibit taking place that day. She told Mari in private there were exhibits relating to a previous Miraculous Holders and Tikki wanted to share their stories in detail to her young holder. It was always a sight to see her friend traveling down memory lane. Marinette made sure she had enough room in her phone to take as many pictures. She had hoped she could get enough privacy to get Tikki out but she had almost forgotten the "embargo" Paris has. There are so many people here, it could get a girl's head spinning 180. 

  
While it was easy to get away from her friends long enough to sneak to exhibits not many were paying attention to, it was difficult for her to allow enough distance to let Tikki peak out from her purse. It was fun seeing the miraculous holders in explicit script in the pictures and exhibits but she noticed she did get some glances when she got really close to some tablets. It was fun for a second to think she was some sort of thief trying to catalog her findings to steal later. 

But as misfortune has it, someone already made plans as she heard a large explosion from somewhere within the Museum. She quickly looked around to try to find her friends, who were being rushed out of the building by the security as thundering explosions were echoing through the building and structures of exhibits were crashing all around her. The ringing in her ears kept her from hearing her friends screaming that she was still near the back of the exhibit or at least to let them through, but in her temporary deafness, she noticed a woman rushing past the guards towards her.

It took her a few moments to realize there was a long shadow growing from behind her: a pillar ready to fall on top of her. For what felt like a blink, she saw the woman in heavy clothing that was staring at her earlier now brandished shiny armbands and headbands. Her mind in shock could not muster the words necessary to name the woman holding back the pillar clad in red and blue, but she made an effort to get up and get out of the way until one grand explosion revealed, behind a cloud of dust, a large figure.

  
The figure carefully stepped foreword holding a weird blue ray gun pointed towards her and the woman holding the pillar, dashing her hopes of escape. A booming voice spoke.

  
"Must be my lucky day, kid if you value your life, don't move until I get clear shot and I'll let you go." Once the dust began to clear, she saw who was carrying two very large sacks, leaking diamonds and rare jewels. A blue giant robot, shaped like a snowman. 

  
"No!" Rose cried. "Marinette is still in there!"

  
"This is an active crime scene, stay back and we will try to get your friend."

  
"Hey, has anyone seen Adrien?" Juleka asked as she looked around the crowed that now formed against the museum. She looked to her brother, who was actively checking his phone while Adrien's bodyguard was combing through the crowd in search of the blonde.

  
"Your days of ruining my plans are on ice, Wonder Woman." she threatened, with Wonder Woman unable to drop the pillar without hurting our young hero. 

  
"On second thought, I'll shoot you both." she gleefully cheered as he ray powered up. Right as she pulled the trigger, like a flash, Wonder Woman appeared in front of her with a shield Mari noticed came from the exhibit that was being pelted with blue ice. It would not be until she showered later that she noticed black dust appeared on her head from the pillar that was now gone. 

  
Wonder Woman brought Marinette to a crouch, huddled behind the shield, as they both made their way to the hall exit as the Blue Snowman continued to fire at them . Wonder Woman successfully managed to take them to the hall leading out of the closed room exhibit just before.

  
"Get to safety." Wonder Woman commanded just before she had been shot in the back by blue snowman. Marinette did as she was told and began running towards the exit until she looked back to see Wonder Woman lying on her stomach as ice had formed on her back, looking like a tortious with a blue shell. She was struggling to get up until Blue Snowman began pelting her with more Ice.

  
" I would have settled for a payday, but now I can't wait to drag your chilled stiff corpse all the way to the rest of Villainy Inc. Say Goodbye Wonder Woman!" Blue Snowman cheered. 

  
Wonder Woman struggled to get up but it was no use as the ice on her back grew heavier and heavier as Blue Snowman relentlessly fired her ray. still trying to get up she saw Blue Snowman stepped towards her looking down at her.

  
"Pitiful, now hold still." Blue snowman commanded as she raised her foot, ready to curb stomp Wonder Woman into the floor. All until something from behind the villain flew above her metal cranium and wrapped around the villain's raised knee. Before Blue Snowman could react, she toppled over with a hard thud onto the floor. 

  
"Who dares to-" Blue Snowman interrupted herself as she saw a young girl clad in red with black polka dots standing above her, wheeling a yoyo around 

  
"Don't you know you shouldn't kick someone while they are down." quipped Ladybug. though she would never say it aloud, she would have loved to have Chat have a cheesy joke at this villains expense.

  
" Ice to meet you brat" the Villain greeted as she raised her ray to her, but as she blasted, the red heroine zipped away using her yoyo to get behind some walls of the exhibit. The Blue Snowman managed to get up and looked to her partially frozen adversary. 

  
"Feel free to chill as I slaughter this brat, it wont take a hot minute." 

  
Marinette took the moment of hiding among statues of several naked woman as a psychotic snowman slowly made its way through the exhibit ready to turn her into a popsicle to ponder situation at hand. While jumping in to save Wonder Woman seemed a great idea at the time, she realized that wielding a yoyo and a bubble gun that she just conjured up from her miraculous was probably not going to be much help facing a seriously pissed off snow cone. She determined her goals in between her heavy breaths as she continued to panic.

  
1\. Free Wonder Woman  
2\. ???

  
Ladybug peered from behind one of the walls to see the irate Blue Snowman converse with someone hidden behind the rubble. She couldn't hear very well but she noticed the Blue Snowman reach her hand into the sack of loot she obtained from her heist. Like a deranged Santa Clause. But before she could fish it out, she heard a loud "Whoops" as the contents of the sack appeared to be frozen by her freeze ray. The Snowman than reached for another ray attached to her side and aimed it into the bag. Ladybug may not be the greatest detective, but even she could guess, that second ray could undo the effects of her freeze ray. The figure seemingly disappeared as Snowman's focus turned to grabbing her loot.

  
"Perhaps they will live to tell the world how badly they were beaten by Blue Snowman, or perhaps this new girl would be my new nemesis, That’s it! Kill Wonder Woman and hold that over her head. Genius Snowman, Genius!"

  
"Hey, Snow Job!" Yelled Ladybug. "Are you mad Frosty dumped you?"

  
"Or I can kill them both!" Blue Snowman resolved. Raising her ray towards her, Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around her ray and yanked the gun out of her hand. The Blue Snowman and Ladybug dived to the ray and quickly got up once they got their weapons. Blue Snowman drew her weapon to Ladybug and quickly pulled the trigger, only for Ladybug to be hit by bubbles. but before she could charge Ladybug, the red heroine aimed the red ray to the struggling Wonder Woman, whose ice covered back was now clean of ice. but as she pulled her arm back to knock this red girl's block off, she saw a small glint of gold flash behind her, and toppled over as a heavy statue of a naked woman crashed on top of her from her left side. With no weapons, trapped under a statue, with no weapon, she knew she had been defeated.  
Before Ladybug could make herself scarce, she was held back by Wonder Woman.

  
"I want to thank you." Wonder Woman sad.

  
"its no problem-"

  
"For keeping the legends alive" Wonder Woman continued, as she gazed at a mural of the former Ladybug holder Hippolyta. "And making them proud."

  
"Thank You." was all she could muster. before she could continue, footsteps approached the two heroines.

  
"Good Luck, Ladybug and tell Tikki my mother says thank you."

  
And with that Ladybug zipped her way to an emergency exit and leapt her way to the roof where thankfully no helicopters were about. Quickly detransforming, she was besides herself with glee being able to assist a real superhero in stopping a villain. and that hero being Wonder Woman on top of it. Not to say she did not have the option to work with the Justice League before. 

  
"Hey, Marinette" she heard being yelled at by Adrien "I see you got stuck up here too"

  
"Yeah, weird first day at Gotham."

  
"I know running into Wonder Woman here!"

  
"How do you know Wonder Woman was here?" Marinette asked.

"The people cheering her on down on the street." Marinette looked downward as people cheered as Blue Snowman was being hauled away and people were cheering for Wonder Woman. It was so weird seeing another hero being cheered on instead of her but in a way she was content being here on the rooftop. it was strangely serene seeing he people at such a height. it was tall enough to see the people below her but short enough to see their faces unlike Notre Dame at home. 

  
"So, Luka." She heard herself saying, hoping she really did say it in her head. Her friend for a moment was flustered but quickly regained his composure.

  
"Yeah..." It was an uncomfortable admission for him at that short moment, but maybe because he knew of her feelings for him at one time. Of course she would know, she is close to Rose and Juleka, Luka's sister and her girlfriend. He was just happy he could trust her with this. 

  
"How about we just tell our parents we got here well before Wonder Woman came on the scene and we saw her bring that villain in. Wouldn't want them worrying about us having any close calls before the party." Adrien suggested. In his next private moment, even he would be surprised he said that. But considering the circumstances, ending the vacation too early did not seem ideal for either of them.  
She nodded.

  
"Lets call our friends and let them know we are ok."  
Soon they were let off the roof by the authorities and were back with their friends. They all agreed to let their direct involvement go unheard with compliance of Adrien's bodyguard. They had a party to prepare for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to ask anything here or on my tumblr


End file.
